Warp Magic
Warp Magic is a Caster-Type Magic and in some cases a Eye-Type Magic too that is specifically unique to Jack Tristan, a mysterious member of the secret order, the Sentinels. The magic revolves around an advanced form of teleportation and dodging attacks. Description The magic revolves around making Jack intangible and teleporting himself or other people and objects. The intagibility part is quite simple to explain, Jack merely sends a specific part of his body to another dimension familiar only to him. He usually uses this to avoid attacks, physical and even magic too, and while doing this it appears to an outsider or the enemy that they are merely slipping through Jack when its really Jack is sending the parts of his body that would've normally been hit to another dimension and then returns after the attack has gone through completely. The teleportation part is also very simple and is separated into close-range and long-range. For close-range Jack can make himself disappear by appearing as if being sucked into a black hole, a swirling disortion appearing while disappearing. Another way is that he can make hand motions over himself, sending each part of his body disappearing one at a time. Both styles he is teleporting himself to his personal dimension or other areas of his choosing. When doing this he also removes all traces of his presence including his magic He can do the same with people except he has to be touching them with his hand or other physical contact. Upon making contact he can suck them into a wormhole and make them reapper in his own dimension. The target is unable to escape since only Jack can move in and out of the dimension and somehow Jack is able to keep track of the objects and people in the dimension. Another use for this is that Jack can also use the close range version to release objects or people out of the dimension. He mainly does this with weapons he sealed within his dimension, similar to how Requip users seal their items in other dimensions. The difference is that Jack can seal countless things in his own dimension, with only the things he deems vaulable into the Book of Thoth. Also, despite the quantity or porportions of the objects, Jack can unleash them quickly and with relative ease, at a speed that the opponent won't be able to react in time. The long-range teleportation version is similar to its close-range counterpart, except instead of physical contact it requires contact through vision, thus putting this magic slightly in Eye-Type Magic. Jack must focus his vision fully on a certain target, be it a living being or inanimate object. One he has targeted it, a wormhole appears around the target, and disorting the space around it too. After a few seconds the wormhole disappears along with the target, sending it to Jack's personal dimension. Jack can also use this on attacks, looking at them and later sending them to his personal dimension where he can release them at his enemies whenver he chooses. This form of the magic is, as claimed by many, a good way of killing someone as Jack could easily teleport someone's head, neck or other vital areas of a person's body. Weaknesses Like all magic, Warp Magic does have various drawbacks and weaknesses. The main one is that the intangibility and teleportation abilities cannot be used at the same time or in conjunction. The reason is that while being intangibile he cannot teleport people or object since he must be solid in order to make contact. Also even though he dodged an attack in the real world by sending a certain part of his body to his personal dimension, it doesn't mean its safe. For if there is a person within that dimension and they locate the sent body part, then they can attack it, thus inflicting pain on Jack. And when teleporting things out of his dimension, if a person touches the object then they will be able to escape the dimension by hanging onto the object that is leaving the dimension. An example would be that if Jack summons numerous swords from his personal dimension, a person inside the dimension could just grab onto one of the swords. In that case then they would be able to leave the dimension along with the swords. Also when ejecting things from his dimension he must remain tangible when doing so, making him vunerable to attacks. The teleportation abilities also have numerous weaknesses. The long-range version, which requires eye contact is fairly obvious. In order teleport something by using his eyes, Jack must keep the target within his sites for about thirty seconds. So if the target should move before then or is to fast for Jack to keep up with then the teleportation won't work. The same goes with the close-range version; He must be tangible to do so and keep physical contact with object or being for about thirty seconds in order to complete absorb them. Despite them being absorbed, a person can still use magic, thus leaving an opening for them to injure Jack and escaping from being absorbed into the dimension. A factor that is in both the close and long-range versions is that size and mass of the object he wishes to teleport. Unlike when he ejects different size objects from his dimension, when sending them to his dimension it takes a longer time to absorb depending on their size and mass. He also can't absorb fast moving objects especially if he can't keep up with their speed. When teleporting himself, it actually takes him an entire minute in order to teleport his entire being. And the usually timeframe he has until he can teleport again is about five minutes, longer depending on the distance of the location he's going to though that only counts if he isn't going into his personal dimension. While these are serious weaknesses they are difficult for a person to figure out and Jack has done a good job of hiding them when going into battle. Trivia Warp Magic was inspired and based off of the Kamui Technique used by Obito Uchiha from the Naruto series. Category:Primarch11 Category:Eye Magic Category:Caster Magic